Story Behind Coagulation
by Han Haneul
Summary: Member-member Super Junior bertengkar ! Siapa yang akan terus menemani Kyuhyun saat ia terpuruk ? RnR please ?


===Happy Reading===

Title : Story Behind Coagulation

Author : Han Haneul (Patricia Magdalena)

Genre : Friendship, romance(?)

Pairing : friendship!YeKyuWook, KyuSung/YeKyu (Yesung/Kyuhyun)

Cast :

All Super Junior member

Summary : Bagaimana jika Super Junior terpecah belah ? Siapa yang akan tetap ada di samping Kyuhyun ?

A/N : Cerita ini 100% FIKSI !

"Aiish ! Kau !" teriak Kangin-hyung pada Heechul-hyung saat Heechul tanpa sengaja menabrak Kangin-hyung yang sedang membawa sup panas hingga supnya tumpah.

"Ya ! Kau kenapa sih ? Aku kan tidak sengaja ! Lagipula kau juga salah ! Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa sup panas semangkuk penuh begitu ? Kan jadi lebih mudah tumpah !" balas Heechul-hyung.

"Kau—" bentak Kangin-hyung.

"Kalian ! BERHENTI ! Kalian ini selalu membuatku pusing, tahu tidak ! Aiish ! Kenapa sih aku punya dongsaeng seperti kalian !" teriak Teukie-hyung dari dapur.

"Jadi kau tak suka punya dongsaeng seperti aku, heh ? Kau pikir aku suka punya hyung seperti kau ? Semuanya kau atur ! Memangnya aku itu apa !" bentak Heechul-hyung balik.

"Justru kau yang terlalu menuntut kebebasan hyung !" teriak Shindong-hyung.

"Hyung ! Tolong berhenti !" pinta Wookie-hyung—menangis. "Aku tidak mau Super Junior menjadi seperti ini !" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu keluar saja ! Kalau tidak sekalian saja bubarkan Super Junior ! Kau pikir aku senang berada di Super Junior ? TIDAK !" teriak Kibum-hyung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masuk di Super Junior ? Urus saja dunia aktingmu itu ! Kau juga tidak berguna bagi kami !" bentak Kangin-hyung.

"Benar Kibum, lebih baik kita mendalami dunia acting daripada harus bersama mereka !" tambah Siwon-hyung.

"Lebih baik aku duet bersama Hannie ! Lebih baik daripada bersama kalian !" teriak Heechul-hyung.

"Terserah kau saja ! Silahkan bermesra-mesraan dengan Hannie-mu itu ! Silahkan pergi !" bentak Donghae-hyung.

"Kau juga ! Silahkan bersenang-senang dengan Hyukkie ! Kau itu juga tidak berguna tahu !" bentak Sungmin-hyung.

"Kau pikir kau itu berguna ?" teriak Eunhyuk-hyung.

Ahh ! Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kuseret kakiku menuju kamarku. Kubanting pintu kamarku. Kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini ? Kenapa mereka tidak jadi seperti mereka dulu—saat semuanya masih akur, saat semuanya masih saling bahu-membahu menghadapi masalah. Kenapa semuanya sekarang menjadi egois ? Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah ? Apakah ini akhir dari Super Junior ?

"Kyu.." panggil seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tak kuhiraukan dia. Ada apa lagi ? Atau mereka mau ikut menyalahkanku ?

"Kyu.. Kumohon buka pintunya.." pintanya lagi.

"Buka saja hyung" jawabku ketus.

Ternyata itu Yesung-hyung. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan ikut duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Kau kenapa Kyu ? Kau habis menangis ?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura hyung ! Kau juga mau menyalahkanku, kan ! Terserah hyung ! Aku tidak peduli lagi pada kalian—juga pada Super Junior !" kataku padanya.

"Kyu.. Kau salah paham.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku ingin agar Super Junior tetap utuh. Aku ingin mereka menjadi akur seperti dulu. Aku ingin Hankyung-hyung kembali ke Super Junior. Dan aku ingin melindungimu, Kyu.. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pribadi yang rapuh seperti sekarang ini. Tidak apa kalau aku disalahkan oleh kalian. Tidak apa kalau kalian membenciku. Tidak apa kalau kalian menyuruhku keluar dari Super Junior. Tidak apa kalau aku harus mati untuk keutuhan Super Junior.. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Kyu.. Kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai Cho Kyuhyun—dongsaengku yang sangat jahil, yang sangat menyukai game, yang memiliki suara emas, yang selalu bersikap tegar, dan yang selalu mempertahankan keutuhan Super Junior" ia beranjak dari kamarku.

"Yesung-hyung !" cegahku.

"Waeyo, Kyu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menuduh hyung tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung. Aku hanya takut kalau kau menjadi seperti mereka. Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut mendukung mereka untuk mencerai-beraikan Super Junior. Aku tidak mau nanti hanya ada aku dan Wookie di Super Junior.. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu, paling tidak Super Junior K.R.Y. akan tetap ada, kan ?"

"Tidak Kyu.. Super Junior akan tetap ada.. Super Junior akan tetap menjadi Super Junior. 13+2=1 kan ? Super Junior akan tetap beranggotakan 15 orang, Kyu.. Yakinlah akan hal itu, dan perjuangkan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Hyung yakin, KRY dapat menyadarkan mereka, ya, kan ?"

"Ya hyung.. Kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk 'menyembuhkan' Super Junior" jawab Wookie-hyung yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ya hyung.. Kita harus bisa mengembalikan Super Junior seperti Super Junior yang dulu !" kataku.

"Ne, KRY fighting !" teriak Yesung-hyung.

Hyung, untunglah aku memilikimu. Untunglah ada kau disini—di Super Junior ini. Kupikir hanya aku dan Wookie-hyung yang masih memikirkan kesatuan Super Junior. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ada kau yang akan memimpin kami untuk mengembalikan Super Junior. Ada kau yang selalu mendukungku dan Wookie-hyung saat kami ingin menyerah. Ada kau yang selalu menjadi tempatku dan Wookie-hyung meluapkan semua perasaan sedih, marah, putus asa, bahkan kau memberikan kasih sayang yang amat besar untuk kami. Kau tahu hyung ? Perhatianmu itulah yang sekarang membuatku melupakan KyuMin dan YeWook. Kurasa KyuSung tidak buruk juga kan, hyung ?

'Jika nanti Super Junior telah kembali seperti semula, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Yesung-hyung' Itu tekadku saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku, Wookie-hyung, dan Yesung-hyung mulai melancarkan aksi-aksi untuk mengembalikan Super Junior. Kami sering melerai mereka saat mereka bertengkar, atau mengawasi mereka agar tidak memulai masalah baru. Kami juga makin memperdalam teknik menyanyi kami. Kami yakin, dengan lagu, kami bisa menggerakkan hati banyak orang—termasuk semua anggota Super Junior.

Suatu hari, kami mendapat kiriman sebuah CD—dan tampaknya tidak ada yang membukanya karena sibuk bertengkar. Karena penasaran, kubuka CD itu dengan notebook-ku. Di dalamnya, hanya ada sebuah lagu. Lagu itu berjudul 'Proud To Be ELF'. Segera kuputar lagu itu.

_How wonderful life is while you are in the world_

_How wonderful life is when I hear your songs_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh I'm proud to be one of Sapphire Blue_

_Someday if I have to live without you_

_I don't care what is gonna come around my life_

_If it's wrong or right_

_I know our love will beside me_

_Though the years go by I will stay the same_

_Eight wonders of my life_

_To hear, to touch, to take, to feel, to see, to laugh, to love and to be.._

_Proud to be Everlasting Friends_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh I'm proud to love you forever_

_If there's one thing in this world that I know is true_

_It's the love that I feel when I think of you_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh I'm proud to be one of Sapphire Blue_

_Someday if I have to live without you_

_I don't care what is gonna come around my life_

_If it's wrong or right_

_I know our love will beside me_

_Though the years go by I will stay the same_

_Eight wonders of my life_

_To hear, to touch, to take, to feel, to see, to laugh, to love and to be.._

_Proud to be Everlasting Friends_

_Proud to shout your name_

_Oh I'm proud to love you forever_

_How wonderful life is while you are in the crowd_

_How wonderful life is when you sing your songs_

_Proud to love you with heart_

_I'm proud to shout your name_

_Oh I'm proud to be one of Sapphire Blue_

_Oh I'm proud to love you.. Forever_

Aku terhenyak. Air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Aku pulang !" teriak Yesung-hyung sia-sia. Ia menghela nafas. Lalu berpaling melihatku yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Kyu ? Kau menangis lagi ?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Waeyo, Kyu ? Mereka bertengkar lagi ?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ani hyung.. Mereka tidak bertengkar hari ini. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih akur sekarang" jawabku.

"Syukurlah.. Berarti usaha kita membuahkan hasil.." ucapnya—lega. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis Kyu ?"

"Ini" jawabku singkat—menunjuk ke layar notebook-ku.

"Apa itu ?"

"Lagu buatan ELF. Tidak ada yang membukanya, jadi kubuka saja. Artinya bagus sekali hyung. Coba hyung dengarkan" kataku sambil memutar lagu itu lagi.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, kulihat Yesung-hyung sudah menangis. "Kita harus memperdengarkan lagu ini ke Wookie, siapa tahu kita bisa membuat lagu baru" katanya.

Wookie-hyung juga menangis saat mendengarkan lagu itu. Ia berkata "Kita nggak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Kita harus bisa mengembalikan Super Junior !"

Wookie-hyung akhirnya membuat sebuah lagu baru—yang berjudul Coagulation. Di lagu itu, hanya Super Junior K.R.Y. yang bernyanyi. Kami sangat memaknai lagu itu, karena kami tahu maksud sebenarnya dari lagu itu.

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

Kami tidak mau kalian terus berkata-kata kasar satu dengan yang lain.

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

_I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you_

_How can I, How can I do it_

Kami tak mau kalian pergi—berpisah seakan-akan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

_Nanananana nanananana on the window and on my eyes_

_dew forms, tears form, a small stream is made_

Setiap hari kami berusaha tidak menangis di depan kalian, kami selalu menangis bersama-sama di kamar kami.

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know_

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold_

_It seems even I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you_

_How can I, How can I do it_

Kalian tahu ? Lama-kelamaan kami lelah. Hati kami sudah tersakiti terlalu banyak.

_I'm afraid that if I close my eyes they will flow even as I look up to the sky_

_Of the tears that have ultimately become worse, one drop was finally discovered_

Setiap kali kami melihat ke belakang, bagaimana kita dulu, kami selalu meneteskan air mata.

_How (How) If I can't see you again then how can I (How can I)_

Bagaimana kalau kami sudah tak bisa lagi melihat kalian yang dulu ?

_Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone (telephone)_

_What will I do then (Tell me what to do)_

_I want to smile and leave you with a good image but when I look at you_

_The tears ultimately fall down_

Apa yang harus kami lakukan ? Apa lagi yang harus kami korbankan untuk kalian ?

Kuharap mereka mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari lagu ini. Kuharap setelah mereka mendengarnya mereka sadar—dan mau kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tuhan, kali ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaan kami. Kami tidak mau lagi melihat mereka bertengkar. Kami tidak ingin Super Junior pecah seperti ini.

Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doa kami. Setelah rekaman kami untuk Coagulation selesai, dan mereka mendengarkannya, mereka tersadar, dan meminta maaf satu sama lain. Ternyata, selama ini mereka hanya merasa muak terhadap semua tekanan yang ada. Mereka ingin hidup bebas, seperti orang pada umumnya.

"Hyung, aku punya lagu kiriman ELF. Kalian harus mendengarnya" kataku pada mereka semua.

"Ne, Kyu. Putarkan saja" jawab Leeteuk-hyung.

Segera kuambil notebook-ku dan kuputar lagu itu—Proud To Be ELF. Semua member menangis saat lagu itu selesai. Kini mereka sadar, bahwa ada banyak orang yang menyayangi mereka, yang mendukung mereka. Kami semua berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf.

Nah, sekarang, karena Super Junior sudah kembali seperti semula, berarti aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Yesung-hyung.

"Yesung-hyung" panggilku.

"Ne, Kyu ? Waeyo ?"

"Saranghaeyo" kataku singkat. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. MALU.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tahu mungkin kau jijik padaku, karena aku menyukai sesama jenis, tapi perasaanku ini sungguhan hyung. Aku tidak main-main. Kalau hyung menolakku kita masih bisa berteman kan hyung ? Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau—" ucapanku terpotong dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka padamu, Kyu ? Aku hanya ragu-ragu pada pendengaranku tadi. Aku juga takut kalau kau hanya bercanda"

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Saranghaeyo hyung"

"Na do, Kyu" balasnya.

Ah, ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku.

===END===


End file.
